


What's Mine is Yours

by stuffingstilinski



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby asahi, chubby yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffingstilinski/pseuds/stuffingstilinski
Summary: Asahi is constantly buying junk food which is great for him but they both know Yu's a sucker for junk and it immediately shows up on his waistline. To try and make him feel better, Asahi ends up with a little extra weight of his own. Chubby Asahi and Chubby Noya for pineapplepandakun





	What's Mine is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A chubby Haikyuu!! fic I did in response to an amazing chubby Hinata fic I won on pineapplekun on tumblr!!
> 
> Not beta’d, forgive me

Yu understood, really he _did._

He understood why Asahi was going above and beyond. He’d just moved into the apartment…because it was cheaper than the dorms, of course. Asahi was just trying to make him feel welcome and be a good boyfriend but damn, he didn’t have to be this good. The guy was just so nervous that something would go wrong—he wouldn’t have the soap Yu liked or enough pillows in their bed—that he’d seemed to overdo everything…

Specifically the grocery shopping.  

Yu liked to eat but _damn_. Asahi really outdid himself week after week, keeping their small kitchen stocked with everything he loved. He kept telling Asahi not to waste his paychecks on food, especially when he was still in school and not really contributing, but his selfless boyfriend insisted on making sure he was comfortable.

And Yu was _damn_ comfortable. He could tell by the way his shorts were getting tighter and his shirts were clinging to his belly. Just when he thought he’d go all four years of college without plumping up, Asahi was making him soft.

X

“You have to stop buying so many popsicles,” Yu told him as he dug into freezer for what had to be his second one that day.

Asahi blushed, obviously worried. “But you love popsicles and the soda kind are you favorite…aren’t they?”

“Well yeah…”

Asahi’s entire body immediately seemed to relax, as if getting his favorite popsicle flavor was the end of the world—or as if Asahi would ever forget that.

Yu placed a hand over his middle where a soft new layer of pudge was currently starting to nest. “I just noticed I’ve been gaining some weight is all.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“I hadn’t noticed.”

“How could you miss it?” Mused Yu with a mouth full of popsicle.

Asahi grinned at the display and shook his head, “I asked you the same thing when I outgrew my last pair of dress pants just before that interview, remember?”

Yu looked off to the side with a shrug. Even if he did remember he wasn’t going to admit it.

“I told you I’d gained thirty pounds and you said you didn’t notice.”

“That’s different. You’re like six three. The weight spreads over you differently,” he said before using his free hand to grab some of the extra flesh accumulating on his stomach, “Most of mine is just piling right here.”

“There’s some on your hips too.”

You playfully rolled his eyes, “Yeah and _there_ too.”

“I think you look fine.”

“Thank you, but still…I can’t be short _and_ weigh more than my boyfriend.”

X

Personally, Asahi thought Yu’s extra weight was kind of cute. He was always the bigger one in the relationship, and in most situations honestly, but he didn’t mind it. He liked the way Yu’s body fit perfectly curled up inside his. The new softness to his body only made him easier to cuddle up with. The same things Asahi liked about Yu’s weight gain, were the same things Yu had liked about his so his didn’t understand why Yu seemed so averted to his own.

_“The weight spreads differently on you.”_

Yu claimed he couldn’t see the difference but Asahi had been able to tell—his clothes fit differently. He’d lost the tone he’d cultivated in his abs after years of grueling volleyball practices. Maybe he wasn’t fat, but he’d gotten pretty thick. He supposed it didn’t show like Yu’s did. His stomach was soft, untoned, but most flat. It didn’t puff out like his boyfriends had started to…but maybe if it did, if his thighs were thicker and his hips were wider, maybe Yu would feel less self conscious?

It probably wouldn’t _hurt_ anything, Asahi thought. He was willing to try if it meant making Yu feel at least a little better.

He started off subtle, mostly working on his plan at work. If his boyfriend realized he was doing this on purpose, he’d probably be a little irritated. Yu wasn’t sensitive about a lot of things, or _anything_ really, but being chubbier than Asahi was apparently one of the few things. So everyday Asahi made sure to eat a few more snacks at his desk and tried to go out for lunch more often. He made sure not to waste food, forcing down bentos and treats from the break room even if he wasn’t hungry.

It took a few weeks, but eventually Asahi felt like he could see results. There was a curve to his middle now, extra weight that stayed out even when he wasn’t stuffed or bloated. His sides were starting to spill over his pants and he’d even had to loosen his belt more than a few notches. He was making decent progress. Only problem: _Yu was too._

X   

Yu ruffles through his shirt drawer, grabbing shirts, holding them up and tossing them aside in a messy pile on the chair in the corner. Why was it that everything he owned was an extra small?

He didn’t bother the answer that question.

He just needed a shirt to wear, one that actually _covered_ his entire torso and not just up to his belly button. He didn’t want the bottom of his belly on full display. He was perfectly aware of how chubby he’d gotten without being forced to stare at the bare skin on his belly. There was almost nothing in his drawers that fit properly anymore…but Asahi’s closet was probably full of shirts large enough to comfortably cover his new girth. He might’ve even had some shorts too, ones that wouldn’t squeeze into his thighs or leave red lines all under his belly.

After a little digging, Yu found an old t-shirt and a pair of black practice shirts that looked roomie enough. He didn’t often wear Asahi’s shirts, only because they were damn near dresses on him, wide and coming down to mid-thigh. This shirt didn’t droop down as far, getting caught loosely on his gut. The shorts were a lot tighter on him than he thought but he left them on. They were still slightly better than his and he just wanted to be comfortable as he waited for his boyfriend to get off work. 

Waiting turned into boredom which turned into the classic ‘ _am I actually hungry or do I just want to eat cuz I’m bored’_ conundrum. You convinced himself he really _was_ hungry as he explored the kitchen cabinets. He distinctly remembered telling Asahi to stop buying junk, but yet here the cabinets were filled with nothing but cheap food and snacks... Yu couldn’t help himself. Even as his hand grazed over his belly, round and protruding past Asahi’s shorts, he found himself pulling out all manners of junk from the kitchen and taking it to the living room.

He had a few hours until his boyfriend was off, which meant he had plenty of time to eat and clean up for dinner. Most nights Asahi brought home takeout—another contributing factor to Yu’s permanently bloated figure. He sat in his usual spot, legs crossed with his belly resting on them. Mindlessly he went through a few bags of chips, pokey, cookies, and more than a few popsicles. By the time he finished it all, he was far to full to get up, let alone clean.

His stomach felt heavy in his lap and as he pressed his fingertips along the stretched skin, he felt almost no give. Asahi was totally going to scold him for ruining his dinner with junk food. _If he hadn’t bought all the junk food there would be nothing for him to ruin his dinner on_. At least, that’s how he was going to play it. But when Asahi walked in to find him laid out on the couch, rubbing his belly in obviously pain, he only laughed.

“Looks like you had a pretty _relaxing_ day.”

Yu only paused to look over and glare as Asahi placed take out bags on the coffee table and push aside his trash.

“I brought dinner, yakisoba, but you look like you already ate,” he poked Yu’s belly. The younger boy moaned and swatted at his hand.

“I’m fine. I can eat.”

He watched Asahi laughed as he struggled to get into a comfortable position. It was hard moving even an inch with how full he was.

While Yu tried to force down one measly container, beside him he watched Asahi plow through one, only to pick up a second.

“You must be really hungry today.”

Asahi glanced over mid bite with the most perplexed expression, as if he _always_ ate two containers of the dense, rich noodles. He swallowed hard and blushed bright red, “Um…yeah, I guess I am.”

“Don’t look so embarrassed, there’s nothing wrong with it.”

“Like there’s nothing wrong with being too full to finish your dinner.”

Now it was Noya’s turn to blush as he stared down at the half container of yakisoba he still had. His belly was aching, begging him to stop, but he’d been determined.

“I can finish it,” Asahi offered. Yu’s eyes went wide. _How?_ Sure, Asahi was a big guy but he’d never been a huge eater. He had to have his limits. Where was he gonna put it all, Yu wondered, but as he scanned his boyfriend up and down he noticed something he hadn’t realized before.

His slacks were looking a little tighter for one. His shirt buttons were straining, especially with all the food he was shoveling down. He even had a muffin of chub spreading out over his pants. He’d claimed he’d gained weight but Yu had never _really_ seen it, not until now and damn was it hot. Having all that to wrap around him tonight was going to be amazing.

“Yeah,” he smirked, handing his yakisoba over, “ _You_ finish it.”

Yu would be lying if he said he didn’t watch Asahi out of the corner of his eye the entire time. Soon they were both leaning back into the couch, stuffed to brim with hands on there bellies. As much as Yu didn’t want to move, he wanted to explore this new found chub on his boyfriend. So he used what little energy he had to straddle his lap. Asahi looked surprised but all Yu could focus on was how their bellies were round enough to touch each other. He remembered a time when they both were playing volleyball, stomachs so flat their chests touched. That would take a lot more effort now. He was much too full for all that. 

Asahi immediately placed his hands on Yu’s waist, giving the flesh a soft squeeze. “Is that my t-shirt?” 

“Mines were all getting too small,” he lifted the shirt to expose the shorts, or at least what was visible under his stomach, “These are your shorts too!”

Asahi blushed. He always like the idea of Yu in his clothes, but he hardly ever wore them. If he would’ve known a few extra pounds was all of took, he would’ve started stuffing him with snacks a long time ago.

“They look good on you.”

“This looks good on you,” Yu replied and then he reached out, taking some of Asahi’s chub in his thumb and forefinger. “Is this that thirty pounds you were talking about?”

The way Asahi not his lip was meant to be a nervous reaction but all it did was send shivers up Yu’s spine. “Probably a little more than that now.”

He didn’t know why that turned him on so much, but he wanted nothing more than the let his fingertips get acquainted with the pounds he’d yet to explore. He reached out, rubbing his hands up Asahi’s middle, and down his sides. He felt soft, plush like a favorite stuffed animal. Everything about Asahi was always so warm and comforting and this was no different.

“You don’t mind it?”

“‘Course not,” Yu mused, all his focus on undoing the belt that held up Asahi’s slacks. He had just about freed the last little bit of belly, when Asahi playfully pulled the t-shirt back up.

He placed his hand under Yu’s stomach gently pushing it up and down in his hand, “And how do you feel about this?”  

Yu didn’t understand why he was suddenly blushing so hard. The whole nervous act was Asahi’s thing. “It’s not as hot as yours.”

“I don’t think so. I think it’s perfect.”

Yu sunk deeper into his blush. “ _Stop.”_

 _“_ I think _you’re_ perfect,” he leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on Yu’s neck only for him to sneer in response.

“God Asahi, you are such a sap.”

“But you like that… _right?_ ”

“Yeah, I do…maybe you could show me everything you like about this back in the bedroom?”

And if he was feeling full before, Asahi immediately mustered up the strength to carry Yu down the hall in his arms for that.

X

A few weeks later, Asahi would actually admit to gaining the weight on purpose to make Yu feel better about his own weight gain.

He expected a tongue lashing but instead, Yu would just laugh.

“You did all that, _for me?_ ”

“Of course.”

Yu would smile, standing on the tips of his toes to give Asahi a proper kiss. If he was blushing he would never admit it. “Damn, you really are a sap…but thank you. That was sweet of you.”

Asahi would only laugh, his hand brushing against Yu’s bright red cheeks. “Whose the sap now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
